Monique Halestone and the Cave of Whisperers
by thetrainwreckjournals
Summary: Monique Halestone was off to Hogwarts, at long last, after 11 years of waiting. It was to be a year of success and learning. Until she made some new friends and pulled someone out of a lake and then stumbled across a cave at 2AM and completely forgot about things like school rules and homework. (Rated K cos they're only first years, come on)
1. The Scarlet Engine

_Dedicated to Shae Monique Peters_

 _For being the greatest cousin, ever, for supporting me when no one else did, for being my shoulder to cry on and for introducing me to the magical world._

 **Chapter 1: The Scarlett Engine**

In a seemingly normal world, was a seemingly normal town, in this seemingly normal town was a seemingly normal street and on this seemingly normal street, stood seemingly normal houses. This would have been an accurate statement had it not been for No. 19 Appletree Blvd. this was what made the statement inaccurate because No. 19 Appletree Blvd was not a normal house.

Appletree Blvd was known for its beautiful houses (more like mansions if you asked some), green parks, beautiful lakes and magnificent views.

No. 19 Appletree Blvd was the biggest house, located at the highest point of the street, with the best views, right in front of Appletree Park and Appletree Lake. This was all to be expected of No. 19 Appletree Blvd, what wasn't to be expected was that No. 19 Appletree Blvd was a household of magic. It was after all, home to three witches and seven wizards.

The Halestone's were a well-respected family, in both the magical world and the muggle (the non-magical world). Mrs Victoria and Mr Charles Halestone were parents to seven children, sons Michael, William, Flynn, Hunter, Jack and Damien and their only daughter Monique. They of course had their very permanent guest in the form of Aunt Amelia.

They were a very well varied family in terms of their looks.

Charles Halestone was tall and well built. He'd fair skin, sandy blonde hair, stormy grey eyes. He had a sharp jawline and a straight nose. He was also really tall. Being the youngest, he loved to mock his brothers using his height.

Victoria Halestone was on the shorter side. Easily a foot shorter than her husband and her four eldest sons were also taller than her. She was slightly shorter than average height and curvy. She had a dark shade of caramel skin, dark brown eyes and jet black hair which meant she looked a lot like her own mother. The only noticeable difference between the two was the fact that Mrs Halestone was taller.

Their children were a mix of both.

Michael looked like his father, tall, tanned due to his mother's genes. All his brothers and sister had various shades of caramel skin. He had his father's sharp jawline, same straight nose, although unlike his father he had sandy brown hair instead of blonde and he had inherited his paternal grandmothers green eyes.

William took after his mother more. Although he had the sharp jawline and straight nose, that's where the similarities ended. He had caramel skin, bright hazel eyes like his maternal grandfather and jet black hair.

Flynn and Hunter were the troublesome ones. Their looks did nothing to make it look any different. They had a marvellous tan, striking green eyes, sandy blonde hair and wicked grins permanently gracing their faces. They, like their father were well built; the fact that they were beaters on their Quidditch team did nothing to stop their muscles growing. They were also graced with the fathers' height.

Next was Jack. Jack was a bit different. He had lighter blonde hair, he had fairer skin then his siblings, and he was lightly tanned rather than caramel. He had his grandfather's bright blue eyes.

Damien had his fathers' fair skin, his mother's black hair and his fathers' grey eyes. He was tall for his age and well-built compared to most twelve year old boys. He was stocky.

Lastly was Monique. Monique was a short girl, very small standing at 4 feet and 6 inches. She looked very much like her mother. Caramel skin, dark jet black hair that looked brown when the sun hit it, chocolate brown eyes that occasionally went greenish. Very rarely they went grey. Her grandmother always said she was proud of her eyes.

Monique found that baffling. Proud of her eyes? That was like being proud of how pretty her newly bought transfiguration textbook was.

Then there was Aunt Amelia. As old as she was, she still retained her beauty. Something between caramel and creamy was her skin tone, but that was because she rarely spent time in the sun like she used to when she was young. She had sparkly green eyes and almost always was dressed up impeccably with some form of red or gold on her. She was a Gryffindor when she went to Hogwarts. How long ago that was no one knew. Whenever her birthday came around Amelia always said she was old. She never gave an age. All they knew was she reached one of the hundred milestones 34 years ago, or at least that's what she told them. Her grandparents always said she just didn't like feeling old compared to the youthful souls they were.

Today her grandmother and her grandfather were at her house because today was the 1st of September 2017. Today she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where all of Britain's magical children went for their schooling. Hogwarts was the reason that the usually averagely noisy household, sounded like World War 3 had broken out.

"MUUUMMMM" hollered a very hungry fifteen year old boy. "I can't find my waffles! Or my Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans for that matter!"

"William sweetheart, go check in the kitchen!" Mrs Halestone shouted from her bathroom.

"Mum I'm in the kitchen!" he cried hysterically.

"Look on the table" she screamed.

"It's not on the table!"

"Look again!"

"Mum it's not her-" he stopped. "What the hell, how did she-" he went on but his voice was drained out by another shout.

"Mum where in Merlin's pants are my bloody Quidditch gloves?!" a rather distraught 14 year old Flynn wailed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Flynn! Go ask your brother! You two are always getting things mixed up" she huffed.

Trying to remember where she left her purse she searched her room from top to bottom. Her search was interrupted by more screams.

"Mum!"

"Muuum"

"MUUUMMM"

Taking a deep breathe she pinched the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes and imagined herself with a bowlful of chocolate and that managed to calm her down. Meanwhile her children were going crazy looking for their mum.

They searched the kitchen, the searched the living room, they searched the study and the gardens, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Right troops, instead of crawling around searching for our mother we should handle this with more maturity" Will said with a nod.

"Muuum!"

"Muuumm!"

"Muummmm!"

Jack, Hunter and Damien all called out one after the other.

"Dad?" Monique asked.

"No Monique, we're searching for- oh hey dad" Jack greeted upon seeing his father in the room.

"Hello son" Charles addressed.

"Hey daddy?" Monique beamed up at her father.

"Yes pumpkin?"  
"Where's mum?" demanded Flynn before his sister could say anything.

"Always straight to the point" Grandfather Daniel chuckled.

"Again I find myself asking, where is mum?" Flynn pressed.

"Upstairs dear" Grandmother Persephone smiled warmly.

"Righto then" Hunter nodded.

With that they all rushed to the door only to have their father and grandparents block their way.  
"Now, now" their grandmother chided before continuing. "Your other really doesn't need anymore stress today then what she's already received.

"No, I really don't" Victoria Halestone said stepping into their kitchen, retrieved purse in tow. As soon as she finished her sentence, chaos ensued.

After another half hour of hollering, an argument over who's Quidditch gloves were whose, a missing owl, a missing cat and a minor kitchen explosion, the Halestone's were ready to leave for Kings Cross Station. Going through the platform, would be slightly chaotic, no matter, they managed it. They went through oldest to youngest. All went through leaving only Monique and Grandfather Daniel.

Sensing his granddaughters' nerves, he stood directly behind her and put his hands on top of hers which were grasping the trolley handle so tightly her knuckles were white.

"We'll go together" her Grandfather smiled

"One' he began.

"Two" she whispered.

"Three" he finished.

Together they pushed the trolley, when she was half a metre away from the barrier, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be hit by a brick wall but instead passed through the wall. She felt a slight breeze passing through the wall and suddenly she was there. On Platform 9 ¾.

Her grandfather smiled at her and walked to his wife.

She got a good look around; the platform was warm and welcoming. She liked it.  
"Monique!" Jack's voice boomed. "Get out of the way of the bloody barrier" he called.

"Someone's going to run her over" Flynn muttered rushing to his sisters' aid. But before he could get to her, Will came and gently pushed her out of the way.

"What would you do without us kiddo?" he asked.

"Have food, more presents, less noise, no-" she began listing.

"We get it" Flynn cut her off.

"You love us but disguise it with complaints" Hunter smirked.

Monique just rolled her eyes.

"Okay everyone gather around" Mrs Halestone called. V

"All of you on your best behaviour this year, right?" she asked.

"Right" the Halestone children chorused.

"Damien?" she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes mum" said the twelve year old troublemaker.

"And you'll do all your homework, yes?" their father inquired.

"Yes sir" they all said in sync.

"Hunter?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah" The 14 year old Gryffindor mumbled.

"And you'll still try to have some fun?" their grandfather asked them

"Yes Grandpa" they said a little happier with the suggestion.

"Fourth year is bound to be fun for us, dontcha think Flynn?" Hunter smirked only to be met with the identical smirk of his brother.

"No fist fights either" Grandmother Persephone warned.

"Yes gran" they chorused once again.

"William, what do you say to that?" she said with a stern gaze.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted.

"And no talking back, attitude and other cheeky comments" said Mrs Halestone. "No letting our tempers get the best of us" she finished.

Suddenly they all turned to Monique.

"I solemnly swear that I'll be good" she huffed.

"Good" Grandmother Persephone smiled. "Now that we all know what to do, let's get you on the train. Don't want you missing it now do we?" she asked.

Everyone laughed. After they said goodbye to their parents and grandparents, they all got their hugs (much to Jack and Damien's chagrin) and a big kiss from their grandmother they all hopped on the train.

"You'll do great" her grandfather assured her.

"You think so?" she asked nervously.

"I know so" he confirmed with a warm smile on his face.

"You're the best Grandpa" she beamed.

"Go get 'em kiddo" Daniel smiled.

"Come on Monique!" Flynn shouted.

"Hand us your trunk will you?" Hunter finished for him.

"We don't need you missing the train" Will smiled.

"Yeah, then you'd have to find a flying car" Damien laughed.

They all laughed.

Everyone knew the stories of Harry Potter.

When he was a baby he defeated a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort with his mother's love and protection when she sacrificed herself for him. He came to Hogwarts in his first year and defeated a bad Professor who was helping Voldemort. In his second year he missed the Hogwarts Express and had to take a flying car to school which belonged to his best friend's dad.

"Come on then, let's go" Jack said helping her onto the train.


	2. Compartment 23

**Monique Halestone and the Cave of Whisperers:**

 **Chapter 2: Compartment 23**

As they walked through the train, she found that nearly everyone's heads turned as they made their way to a compartment. Mainly the girls were staring at her brothers. But then their eyes saw a small object and turned their attention to that, said small object being Monique.

"So that's their sister" said a scrawny boy with mouse brown hair.

"Do you think she's how they described her?" said a girl.

"Oh, how lucky, she got to spend ALL summer with them" said a very unpleasant looking girl.

'Blonde and airheaded' thought Monique.

"Here you go, compartment 23 Madame" Jack said with a dramatic bow as Flynn and Hunter stored her luggage in the overhead compartments.

"We're going to be in compartment 32 if you need us" Flynn said.

"Okay" she smiled.

"Don't hesitate to get us if you need something" Will smiled.

"Why, so I can see you snog the daylights out of some poor girl with low self-esteem?" she quipped.

"Okay so maybe you shouldn't find dear William, come find me" Damien smiled.

Monique felt better about that.

"You gonna be alright kid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good" she smiled.

"Are you sure? Because we'll come if you need anything" reminded Flynn.

"And we've extra galleons if you get hungry" Will told her.

"We packed you your favourites if you don't feel like sweets" Hunter informed her.

"Yeah, there's two ham and cheese sandwiches, your strawberry jam sandwich, Will's made you some-" Jack began only to be cut off.

"I'm fine! I'm not going to cry as soon as you leave me!" she said flaring up at once.

"We know" Jack smiled fondly at her.

Huffing she told them to leave and they did. As they were walking out she heard Flynn mutter "so much for not flaring up".

Monique sat in peace for two minutes, just thinking about what Hogwarts would be like, in real life. She'd get to learn things and meet the war heroes and see everything her brothers had told her about.

Her silence was interrupted by knocking. She looked up to see two girls and a boy standing at the door.

"Hello there, do you mind if we sit in here with you?" the boy greeted.

"No, not at all" Monique said getting up and moving closer to the window.

The three guests made themselves comfortable.

"I'm Nathaniel Harvey Parker III" the boy introduced proudly holding his hand out, almost as if he was royal. Ignoring the slightly snobbish tone, Monique politely introduced herself.

"Monique" she smiled.

"What a lovely name you have" he smiled a million dollar grin at her. The more she heard his voice, the more royal he sounded. He definitely looked the part. He had a very appealing face. He had slightly tanned skin due to the fact that the summer had just passed; he had hazel eyes that twinkled and copper brown hair. His hair was styled almost to perfection when she looked at it. Short on the sides and at the back, but long at the top. It reminded her of David Beckham, the muggle soccer player. She always did like the muggle sports.

He was dressed well too. He was in a navy blue blazer, white and red striped t shirt, red chequered scarf around his neck, navy blue skinny jeans and had a pair of navy converse on his feet. Overall, Monique was impressed.

"Holly Matthews" said one of the girls.

Monique was taken aback by her beauty. For an 11 year old she was beautiful, like one of those girls you'd see modelling children's fashions.

She had hair that was something between silvery blonde and ash blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was rather tall. She too was dressed well, not that she needed too. She could wear a potato sack and still pull it off. She had a pale pink long sleeved A line dress on with matching flats and looked like a ballerina. Tall and graceful would be the best way to describe her.

"Phoebe Stokes" the last girl greeted.

Mouse brown hair and dull brown eyes is what Monique took in. This girl looked rather displeased with well- everything. She had a simple but flattering black dress and had matching black boots on her feet.

She then took in her own appearance, navy skirt flaring out, horizontally stripped navy and white half sleeve top and navy studded boots that went to her upper ankles. She couldn't help but feel nervous about her appearance.  
"Are you all in first year?" Holly asked.

They all nodded.

"Maybe we'll be put in the same house" Nathaniel said excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Phoebe at once. "The chances of that are slim to none" she said indignantly.

"How would know if any of us are brave or loyal or intelligent or ambitious, not like you tested us" Nathaniel retorted.

"The hat chooses what house to put you in based on what traits you have. Not what simply pleases you" Phoebe declared.

Monique had the feeling this girl was a know it all. She didn't like her all too much. She just sounded so rude.

"It takes your opinion into account as well, it can't put you somewhere without that" he argued.

"He's right you know, it's only logical" Holly voiced with a thoughtful expression in her face. "The hat would need to take more than simply what traits you have" she continued.

"Well I've read Hogwarts: A History, have _you_?" Phoebe pressed with her nose in the air.

"Yes" Holly answered simply.

Phoebe looked slightly taken back. Monique knew this because all she said was "Oh".

Nathaniel looked very happy with Holly's response.

"I'm going to go change" Phoebe proclaimed getting up and leaving.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine" Monique mumbled earning a smile from Holly and a laugh from Nathaniel.

"Yeah, she kind of attached herself to me when she saw me" he said sorrowfully.

"Poor you, she is really is quite rude, don't you think?" Holly asked.

"Yes, indeed" Nathaniel nodded agreeing.

"I don't think I've ever been so unusually greeted in my life" Monique informed the two.

"Unusual? She was flat out rude!" Nathaniel protested.

"Yes, yes, I know" she agreed.

"Then why don't you just say she's rude?" Holly asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Grandmother, positive energy, no being negative or judgmental and that cheerful crap" Monique muttered.

This earned a giggle from Holly and a wide grin from Nathaniel.

"So where do you think you'll be sorted?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know, perhaps Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor sounds way cool" Holly thought aloud. "What about you Nathaniel?" she quizzed.

"Please, I'm always Nate to my friends" he insisted.

"Oh thank Merlin, Nathaniel is a mouthful" Monique breathed.

"Yes it is, is it not?" he asked chuckling to which the girls nodded. "I think Gryffindor. Dad was a Gryffindor you know, mum went to Beauxbatons" he told.

"What say you, Monique?" Holly asked.

"I honestly have no idea. My family is all mixed" she told them.

"You mean you have some in Slytherin?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a few Aunts' and my older brother is in Slytherin too" Monique said thinking about it.

"They weren't you know- dark witches or anything were they?" Nate suddenly asked.

"Nate!" Holly scolded.

"No it's okay and no they weren't but some members of their family were" she said.

"Wow, no kidding" Nate said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but they never supported Voldemort" Monique said.

Voldemort was a horrible, evil wizard who tried taking over the wizarding world when their parents were in school. He had done a lot of bad things. He had killed thousands. He persecuted the muggles and muggleborns, the half-blood even some of the pureblood wizards and witches.

"My parents don't like saying the name" Nate mumbled.

"Well they grew up in that time, imagine all the horrible memories you'd get out of that" Monique said. "Who are your parents anyway? Were they involved in the war?" Monique asked.

My mother is originally from Denmark, my father is from here though. Julianna and Exton Parker. Dad was a few years older than Harry Potter. Dad says he was in fourth year when Harry Potter was sorted. He was friends with Cedric Diggory." Nate explained.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Cedric Diggory" Monique answered.

"Who is that?" Holly asked.

"Oh come on! Surely you must know! You remember how the war actually began at the end of Harry Potter's fourth year?" Nate said.

Holly nodded.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Well there were a series of three tasks to be completed. One of them they had to fights dragons, which was the first. The second task they had to go retrieve something precious from the Black Lake which turned out to be a person they would miss the most. Harry Potter saved two people because one of the girls couldn't save her person. The third task they had to go into a maze. Now this maze would change them and they had to get to the Triwizard Cup, kinda like a trophy of sorts" Nate told.

Holly was looking very curious indeed. She was holding on to Nate's every word.

"Now what the judges and champions didn't know that a death eater Barty Crouch Jr, had taken a potion that allows you to take on the form of another and posed as the Auror Mad-Eye Moody and jinxed the entire tournament. He made the Goblet of Fire choose four champions instead of three, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons" Nate went on.

"Yes she's a Veela" Holly said.

"That's beside the point, but in the last task the Triwizard Cup was cursed, Barty Crouch had turned it into a portkey and it took Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory into a graveyard where death eater Peter Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort. Cedric was killed" Nate said.

"All of this is in the National War Museum, it's really quite fascinating. There are tributes to heaps of students that helped out in the war and the Battle of Hogwarts, you should see it!" Monique told her.

"I've never been, I hope I'll see it eventually" Holly said.

Monique could barely believe what she was hearing, she'd never met a witch or wizard that hadn't been to the Museum.

Suddenly a voice called out, slightly shaky but loud none the less.

"Anything from the trolley. Anything from the trolley" the voice hollered.

"Oooh" Nate said jumping up immediately, his eyes sparkling.

"Anything from the trolley my dears" the trolley lady said finally coming to their compartment. She was a jolly looking woman, round and plump with rosy cheeks. Honey coloured eyes and honey coloured hair that was greying ever so slightly accompanied her warm smile. Her badge read Annie.

"Packet of droobles and a canary cream please" Holly smiled.

"Here we are young lady" Annie said giving Holly her food.

In Monique's opinion she looked like the perfect grandmother.

Annie then turned to Nate. "Anything for you my dear?"

"Ummmm" Nate said unsurely.

Annie gave a small chuckle. "What is it you're feeling like m' boy" she asked him.

"Chocolate Wand and a chocolate frog, please" he smiled sheepishly.

"Here you go dearie" she smiled.

As soon as she handed it to him his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Monique was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she walked up to Annie. "Bertie Botts, Chocolate Wand, Canary Cream, Pink Coconut Ice and a box of Fudge thanks" Monique smiled.

Annie looked momentarily surprised as she scanned the skinny girl.

"Sure you can handle all that?" She asked Monique.

"Yep" she confirmed gleefully.

Annie handed Monique her food and walked off humming a tune unfamiliar to Monique.

Just then Phoebe walked back in. Immediately Holly got an annoyed look on her face and Nate's cheerful grin faltered slightly.

"Goodness, how unhealthy" she said scrunching up her nose upon seeing Monique's sweets.

"No one's forcing you to stay and watch" Monique shot back before she could stop herself.

Phoebe looked up at her with a disdainful look before continuing.

"Did you know, statistically speaking, wizarding lollies account for 17% of witch obesity and 28% of wizarding obesity in children" She said as if reading straight out of a book.

"Did you know, statistically speaking, that children who think they know everything, actually grow up to be unpleasant individuals who look like mountain trolls" Holly said mimicking Phoebe, from her tone, to her facial expressions, to the speed of how she said it to the position she was sitting in.

Nate immediately chuckled and Monique snorted while swallowing the remainder of her Chocolate Wand. Phoebe seemed to go rather quiet after that.

At least for ten or so minutes.

This was because after ten minutes a boy appeared in their doorway.

"Well, hello ladies" said the boy leaning against the doorframe. His tanned skin and green eyes making him look rather exotic.

Nate made a face of disgust at being acknowledged as a girl.

"Who are you?" Monique asked rudely.

"Jordan, Kai Jordan" he grinned.

"Okay, a, the James Bond intro doesn't work unless you're in a suit and b, what do you want?" Monique asked rather annoyed.

"I'm Kai Jordan, everything works on me" he grinned.

"Well Jordan, Kai Jordan, mind getting lost" Nate said losing his patience.

"KAI JORDAN! YOU LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE!" a voice screeched.

Then a beautiful girl appeared in the door way, blonde flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes, she seemed rather familiar, then Monique looked at Holly who had the same coloured features.

"My apologies, Kai over here is rather daft" she said.

"I AM NOT!" he objected.

"Are you leaving now?" Nate said losing his patience.

"Yes, do make yourself scarce" Holly agreed.

Kai looked at Holly, suddenly got a dreamy expression and walked off saying "my wife".

The girl looked at Holly intently, like she knew something about her before turning on her heel and walking behind the boy.

"What a strange individual" Nate noted watching him as he walked off.

"Yes, very strange" Phoebe noted. "Holly where is your family from?"

"Absolutely none of your business" Holly snapped.

"Did you know who that was?" Nate said in awe.

"No" Phoebe said flatly.

"That was Dominique Weasley" he said.

"Weasley you say?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, her mother is a part Veela" he said.

"That explains it" Holly muttered.

"Guys?" Nate asked.

"Yeah?" Holly said looking up.

"We need to get changed" he said.

"Crap" Monique muttered before rushing to get changed.

When they returned to the compartment Phoebe awaited them with a superior sort of look.

"Told you it was time to change" was all she said.

The only response she got was three sets of eyes rolling.


End file.
